leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Inikathia, the Void Traveller
Inikathia, the Void Traveler is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities for 2 seconds every time any of her abilities becomes ready to cast again. |description2 = This effect does not stack up and is not triggered by summoner spells. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} enemies if it collides with them. |description2 = Within 4 seconds, Inikathia's next basic attack will deal bonus physical damage based on target's missing health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} |range= 900 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Lore TBA (which means it's probably never going to happen because I'm bad at lore ;o; ) Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"It's just another step."'' ;Movement *''"Across the void."'' *''"Count every step. Remember every mile."'' *''"Sure."'' *''"Distance doesn't matter, if given enough time."'' *''"An efficient traveler marches at day and night."'' *''"Some journeys never end."'' *''"I can keep searching for ever."'' *''"It's never too dark to see the way."'' *''"Keep on the path."'' *''"Do not stop until you reach your destination."'' *''"Haste."'' *''"The secrets await to be discovered."'' ;Joke : Inikathia pulls out a traveling guide. *''"The Void? Went there a couple of times, and it's all great. Darkness, random monsters, nightmares. You know."'' *''"If you are searching for a place to spend your holidays - search no more, the dark beaches of the Void welcome you!"'' *''"A trip to the Void - best way to give yourself a good break!"'' ;Taunt *''"Chase me. Let's see who goes missing first."'' *''"I've faced many nightmares, and i can become one."'' *''"Not that much of a fighter, but if you insist... "'' ;Taunting... ; *''"Slow predator is a bad predator."'' *''"Cho'Gath, a huge walking chunk of monstrosity. Woo."'' *''"You're gonna starve today."'' ; *''"Hello there, Void Walker."'' *''"How was your last trip?"'' ; *''"An angry bug pretending to be a hunter."'' *''"I can see your evolution's gone wrong."'' *''"Eat rubbish, become rubbish."'' ; *''"Go home, your daddy's worried."'' *''"You're the cute kitty among the monsters."'' *''"Take your acids away back to the Void."'' ; *''"Manipulated by darkness so easily."'' *''"Praise the void and its mindless monsters."'' *''"I need a warm up, bring in some voidlings."'' ; *''"And I thought was ugly."'' *''"Good thing you're blind, you wouldn't want to see yourself."'' *''"Go back to digging holes, please."'' ; *''"Gathering knowledge by destruction, such a genius."'' *''"Learn about yourself, go self-destruct."'' *''"No darkness to stare at there."'' ; *''"You don't belong to the void, but I saw you there."'' *''"Such an otherworldly dark creature, like a voidborn."'' ; *''"So that overgrown bug is an ultimate predator to you?"'' ;Upon Casting... ;Dance of the Void *''"Spin!"'' *''"Instant strike!"'' *''"Hya!"'' *''"Shred through!"'' ;Forgotten Knowledge *''"Here, learn something!"'' *''"Void magic in a nutshell!"'' *''"Did you know?"'' *''"A quick guide I made!"'' ;Purchasing... ; ' *"Got plenty of books already."'' *''"No time for reading now."'' *''"I don't think I will understand those."'' ; *''"Yes, that definitely comes from the void."'' *''"I shouldn't be touching that."'' ; *''"Colder than the darkest night."'' ; *''"And the Void could be heard no more."'' ; *''"Sounds like a name for a monster."'' *''"Angry maw."'' ; *''"Bring it on, Void."'' *''"Taking a shield where it belongs - between me and monsters."'' ; *''"It's thirsting for their blood."'' *''"Last thing any void creature will see."'' ; *''"Follow their step."'' *''"Every distance is short."'' ; *''"Voidproof."'' ; *''"Three forces, one victory."'' ; *''"The source of evil."'' *''"Not my kind of tools."'' ;Upon Death *''"Not the darkness... "'' *''"But... I must find... "'' Notes No other changes done yet. Category:Custom champions